


Улица

by badweather, fandom_History_P_2020



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/fandom_History_P_2020
Summary: Это Шопен, это мир, это Париж, это бог, это душа.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAvcmWK7jVE  музыкальное сопровождение для текста.
Relationships: Frédéric Chopin/George Sand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_драбблы_и_мини_G_PG13





	Улица

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Rue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301531) by [finch (afinch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/finch). 



Вот кафе.

Вот кафе в конце улицы.

Вот кафе в конце улицы в Париже.

Вот кафе в конце улицы в Париже, где сидел Шопен.

На этом моменте должно включиться воображение. Представьте хрупкого сломленного человека, сидящего за столом и пьющего кофе. Что творилось в его голове? Звучала ли музыка в его душе в любой час дня и ночи? Снились ли ему черные и белые клавиши? Слышал ли он, как ноты звучат на струнах мироздания, вибрируя сквозь время и пространство?

Сидел ли он в одиночестве? Тяжело думать об одиночестве такого выдающегося гения с душой целого космоса. Бог должен был послать на землю в пару к музыканту поэта, чтобы описывал невероятную красоту. Шопен мог лишь пытаться сыграть красоту, которую видел. Сколько из нас действительно слышат? Или мы смотрим на стулья, столы, чай, печенье и видим только их? Мы сидим в искреннем и беспросветном одиночестве, не замечая изысканной глубины нашего окружения?

Возможно, напротив него сидела Жорж Санд. Они пили чай. Это вполне могла быть их последняя встреча, но это не точно. Так что когда они ушли в ночь, за ними трудно следовать. Последняя встреча, последняя ссора, последний поцелуй. Первые поцелуи полны обещаний — как и последние. Разрыв прошел тихо, как ускользание душ в ночь. Больше они не будут пить чай вместе.

Но представьте эту радость: еще одна встреча когда-то язвительных, когда-то влюбленных, а сейчас обозленных людей. Пары тоже порождают обещания. Надежда, порожденная музыкой, зажжет в них искру, мелодия, которую создадут эти двое, не может быть просто суммой составляющих.

Может, они бы обсудили Соландж, или его здоровье, или более счастливые времена. Не питайте иллюзий: Жорж Санд положительно влияла на Шопена, выуживала из его головы музыку с лаской и нежностью, которые до сих пор слышны в его произведениях. Она играла на его страстях и заставляла давать отпор. О, как Шопен сопротивлялся на Майорке — неизменно, как дождь за окном. А затем сыграл музыку дождевых капель.

Но это не важно. Они бы сидели в кафе, заказывали кофе и булочки и были бы в тот момент друг для друга центром вселенной. Даже в самые горькие мгновения они представляли друг для друга целый мир. Даже когда она не могла любить его так же, как он любил ее, она любила его музыкальные этюды — они были полны обещаний. Музыка говорила, что они найдут способ преодолеть все препятствия.

Ничего подобного не случится. Все, чем они были друг для друга, уже в прошлом, их ждет только движение в разные стороны. Десять лет переплетавшихся жизней — а теперь пустота. Нет ничего. Шопен играл с пустотой, играл с паузами между нот и несмотря ни на что заставлял их звучать для нас. Его работы не похожи на “Увертюру 1812 года” или “Времена года”, где все ноты находятся на своих местах. Его ноты находятся в единственно верном месте.

В кафе витает печаль, вы чувствуете глухой гул агонии Шопена. Той жестокой боли, которая породила подобную красоту. Забавно, не правда ли, что может влиять на формирование личности: инструменты, оставленные на островах, не родные дочери, изнурительная болезнь, разрушающая даже душу и требующая выражения. Может, даже мягкий парижский свет.

Послушайте его произведения, почувствуйте, как музыка смещает что-то внутри: в ней нет ничего душераздирающего, есть только совершенная красота, с которой сравнится только Бог. Если музыка — это божественная поэзия, то глас его, фортепиано, — это и первая строка, и последняя тягучая фраза.

Пересчитайте стулья, как клавиши, пока музыка возносит вас все выше, кружит вас в райском экстазе, потом медленно возвращает вас на землю и оставляет в напряженном благоговении. Пересчитайте пустоты, пересчитайте паузы и ноты, потом опять пересчитайте стулья. Каждый раз вы обнаружите что-то новое, что-то более глубокое, трогательное, прекрасное, чем в предыдущий раз. Чудо Шопена заключается в том, что он не устаревает. Он замер внутри бесконечности, танцует в ней, и когда его музыка наполняет комнату, люди закрывают глаза, надеясь, что если попадут в рай, то там будет играть та же мелодия.

Пейте чай и просачивайтесь сквозь слои и наслоения, а этот ноктюрн совьет гнездо в вашей душе и не смолкнет, пока вы не заснете. Вы погрузитесь во сны, а тихая колыбельная проведет вас через замершую бесконечность.

Ешьте печенье и отстукивайте ритм революции в красоте — настолько яркой, что нельзя удержаться от слез. Именно в слезах можно обнаружить истинную красоту.

Это Шопен, это мир, это Париж, это бог, это душа.

Как мог человек, переживший столько боли, породить столь совершенную красоту? Знал ли он, какая судьба его ждет? Знал ли он, что любимая женщина его бросит, что он умрет без гроша? Знал ли он, что прикасаясь к клавишам фортепиано, он прикасается к струнам наших душ и что его наследие никогда не умрет?

Или он просто пил чай, ел печенье, разговаривал с Жорж Санд, совсем не думая об окружающем мире?

Вот кафе в конце улицы в Париже, где сидел Шопен.

Вот кафе в конце улицы в Париже.

Вот кафе в конце улицы.

Вот кафе.


End file.
